candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 275/Versions
TabberCSS Reality= | candies = | spaces = 69 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | difficulty = Insanely hard }} Difficulty *It used to have just merely a chocolate square on each side, covering the square where a bomb can be dropped from the candy cannon. Adjacent to these chocolate squares are single jellies instead of double. *The bombs used to have only 3 moves instead of 8 in the current version, which was the lowest bomb timer in the game. *It was very difficult, as the player had to take extra care not to destroy the chocolates under the bomb dispensers. *The main problem was that even if one bomb was destroyed, another would come out and due to their position and the fact there's six colours, it was almost impossible to hold them back unless the chocolate multiplied over it. *Players would have to clear jelly next to the chocolate, and it was really hard to break these, even if they were only one layer, and would need to hope the chocolate multiplied over the single jelly square and then the jelly fish could break it. It was very hard to get this to happen twice. *Even the fish would sometimes break the jelly diagonally below the bomb dispensers, which then breaks the chocolate below the bomb dispensers and releases the bombs. This was something that cannot be predicted or prevented. *The old difficulty is insanely hard. Strategy *Try start clearing only the middle jellies at first, until chocolate engulfs a square on first row (marked green on the picture), then move on to the sides. By doing this, it adds protection to accidental cascades that can destroy the important chocolate square and reveal the bomb. *Destroy the bottom chocolates at the sides once you are all set. *Be careful when doing combos. Colour bomb + striped candy combinations is especially not recommended, as it will easily destroy the chocolate on top. *To ease the task of clearing jellies, try conserving the jelly fish until the last few jellies. *The jellies on the 1st row must be handled with special care. *In conclusion, do not let the bomb out at all costs, unless you are down to the last jellies on the green square. *If a bomb popped out, it is most likely game over, although it is possible to move the bomb to the column beside it to defuse it. In that case, there will be a normal candy under the dispenser that is not a bomb, and stop the flow of bombs. Walkthrough Category:Jelly levels Category:Holiday Hut levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with jelly fish Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Redesigned levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Easy levels to earn three stars